Bikers
by claryherandale
Summary: these group of bikers meet the new people in town. Clace in later chapters. how will this work out? only time will tell


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices I do own the plot.**

Chapter 1:

(Clary point of view)

Hi I'm Clary Fairchild I'm 16. I'm in a biker group I have a Harley Davison motorcycle. The biker group is Me, Jonathan (17) my older brother, Sebastian (17) my older brother, Valentina (10) my little sister, Jocelyn my mom, Charlotte my aunt, Henry my uncle, Luke my dad, Valentine my uncle, Grandma Fairchild, and Amatis my aunt. We all are Fairchilds every one of my aunts and uncles are mom's siblings dad took mom's last name weird. We all wear black leather jackets with Fairchild and the first initial of our first name stitched on the back white t-shirts leather pants we all have helmets with Fairchild on them we all wear biking boots and black biking gloves and the family ring that's all that is in our closet oh and the girls have black satchels. Tomorrow is the first day of school. We all have Harleys except Val (Valentina) she rides with me, Mom, or Dad. Our entire group lives in a 500,000,000,000 floors.

The next morning…

My alarm went off I got up and yelled, "Everyone up first day of school!" I ran into my attached bathroom showered got in a white t-shirt, a leather jacket that says C. Fairchild stitched in white, a pair of leather pants, and biking boots. I brushed my teeth. I brushed my curly red hair. Then I put on my ring and red lipstick. I do the last thing breakfast. I yell, "3 minutes." Everyone ran down ready. I asked, "Val do you want to ride with me?" she said, "Yeah Clary." I said, "Let's go." I grabbed my helmet and biking gloves I put on the gloves and grabbed my bike keys. Val got her gloves on and grabbed her helmet. I got on my bike and put on my helmet. Val got on behind me put on her helmet and wrapped her arms around my waist. We were off. I took her to Raziel elementary school she's in 5th grade. She took off her helmet and put it in the lockable box on the back of my bike along with her gloves I put up the mask and said, "Pick you up at 3:10 stay on the school steps till I get here." Val nodded and said, "Bye." I rode off to school to see somebody on a blue Harley in my parking spot the boy had a jacket that said, 'J. Herondale'. I said, "Hey that's my spot Goldie locks!" my two best friends Isabelle (Izzy) Lightwood and Simon Lewis came up we are all bikers. Izzy wearing her normal leather jacket that says, 'I. Lightwood.', her normal leather pants, her satchel, her normal biking boots, red lipstick and her Lightwood ring. Her spot is right next to mine on the right her bike is there her helmet and gloves in her locked box. Simon's spot is on my left he is wearing his normal leather jacket that says, 'S. Lewis.', leather pants, biking boots, and Lewis ring his helmet and gloves in his locked box. Izzy said, "I already told you beat it that's her spot." He said, "I don't see your name." I pointed at it. He pulled back and moved to an unmarked spot. This is how the parking works there's 3 rows the first row is near the baseball fields that's a bunch of people. The 2nd is in order from the school which is at the left of the parking lot, 1st is Jonathan, then Sebastian, then their best friend Jordan, then Maia, then Becca, then Izzy, then me, then Simon, then Alec, we all are friends and all ride bikes come from biker families. The Lightwoods live in the house to my right, and the Lewis' live in the house on my left. I locked my gloves and helmet with Val's stuff. Golden boy with another boy came up to us and said, "Hey I'm Jace Herondale and this is my brother Will. You are?" I said, "I'm Clary Fairchild." After we all introduced ourselves the bell rang to go to your locker we had already gotten our schedules, locker number, and combination. I put my satchel in my locker.

At 3:00…

I got my helmet and gloves on and Izzy said, "I'm going to pick up Max. You, picking up Val?" I nodded. We rode about 10 minutes Max, Val, and a girl I don't know were sitting on the steps talking. I pull up my mask at the same time as Izzy all 3 kids look up then I see Jace on the top step. He said, "Cecily now let's go I waited here with you and your friends."


End file.
